THe shot the struck 2 lovers hearts
by SamuraiX007
Summary: This is my first inuyasha story tell me if you like it or not
1. The shot that struck two lovers hearts

Ok well this is my first story on this sn so tell me what you think of It good or bad. Sry about any spelling problems I hate spelling. Well the setting of this story start will Kagome already being controlled through a jew shard in-planted into her neck. A new Demon named Itusiti is controlling her. The story will start now.  
  
(Inuyasha is sitting in the corner eating Ramon noodles that Kagome brought him. Shippo is out just gathering supplies for there next journey from Keada. Miroku and Sango(already married) are off laying on a hill side. Kirara is near where they are rooming around in a meadow. Kagome (already controller by the shard)is just sitting there wait for her to be commanded something.)  
  
Inuyasha- (calm mellow voice) Kagome what are you thinking about right now.  
  
(Kagome gets up and walks away, Inuyasha still siting there now with a puzzled look)  
  
Inuyasha-(angry tone of voice)damn, I was just trying to help her out)  
  
(Inuyasha stands up walks out of the door looks around and then see Kagome me walking to the forest of no return. He runs after her and trys not to get seen to see what she is doing. Kagome keeps walking until she sees find the time tree. Inuyasha still following her has a puzzled look walks out behind Kagome.)  
  
Inuyasha-(soft tone trying to comfort her) Kagome what is wrong?  
  
Kagome-( quickly responding with very angry tone) get up next to the time tree  
  
(Inuyasha walks over there confused. Inuyasha turns around to find Kagome has a arrow strung to her bow aimed at him.)  
  
Inuyasha-(soft tone trying to calm her down) Kagome what is wrong?  
  
Kagome-(Itusiti speaks through Kagome) you don't know who I am do you?  
  
(Inuyasha starts to run towards Kagome's taken over body)  
  
Kagome-(Itusiti still talking through her) back up or I will shot you now you belong in your rightful place.  
  
Inuyasha-where is that?  
  
Kagome-(Inusiti still there) where Kikyuo put you over 50 years ago  
  
(Inuyasha has flash backs of when this happened)  
  
Inuyasha-(try to get Kagome to snap out of the spell) Kagome I know you don't want too do this  
  
(Kagome strums a second arrow to her bow)  
  
Inuyasha-(soft tone bearly can be heard) Kagome why?  
  
(Kagome let both arrows fly they come apart aimed for Inuyasha's Shoulders)  
  
Inuyasha-(quickly with a very mellow tone) I love you Kagome  
  
(Right at that moment the arrows hit Inuyasha pinning him the tree once again and the sacred shard fell out of Kagome and she was out of the control of the demon. She ran to Inuyasha now pinned to the tree and tried to pull the arrows out not being able to because of how much emotion that she was going though she leaned on him and started to cry Inuyasha waking up looked and Kagome and said for her to go get Kikyuo. Kagome worried that he might blow her off for Kikyuo went off the find her.)  
  
end of part 1 If you would like me too right more then I just want 5 or more reviews 


	2. The shot that struck two lovers hearts p...

Continueing part 2

(kagome falling on her knees looking at the tree where inuyasha is now pinned to)

Kagome(while crying)inuyasha......I am sorry I can't belie....

(inuyasha waking up looks up and see kagome crying knowing that she is not being controlled by the demon anymore)

Inuyasha(soft tone bearly able to be heard)are you ok?

Kagome(now with a happy tone of voice)yes I am....but you should be worrying about you not...

Inuyasha(not letting her finish her sentence)that is good....

(Kagome walking up and pulling the arrow out of Inuyasha)(Inuyasha falls into Kagome's arms and they rest there until the next dawn)

(early next morning Inuyasha wakes up early and while carrying Kagome back to Keade's was attacked by Miroku and Sango who had now been taken over the same way as Kagome)

Inuyasha(before relizing they where taken over)can you give me a hand

(Miroku opens his wind tunnel Inuyasha quickly jumps out of the way and with Kagome on his back he run for Keade's when he gets there he quickly grads the tetsaiga and meets Sango and Miroku outside of the tent.)

(The battle between them finally starts)

(Inuyasha quickly without thinking uses the wind scar and it missed both of them by a lot he remembers he can't kill them)

Inuyasha(calm voice)I will not fight kill me...

(Miroku walks up to Inuyasha)

Miroku(yelling)DIE!!!!

Sry I kinda have to leave In ca cliffhanger situation right now if you want to hear more just leave me a message


	3. The shot that struck two lovers hearts p...

Part 3

(Miroku right as he open his wind tunnel Kagome shot Inuyasha to move him)

Miroku(laughing tone of voice)I knew someone would save him...

(Miroku turning towards Kagome wind tunnel still open)

Inuyasha Kagome!!!

(Miroku's shutoff his wind tunnel)

Miroku thanx Inuyasha

(Inuyasha grabbing the sacred jewel shard from the ground tossing to Kagome)

Inuyasha where did Sango go though??

(Sango's Giant boomerang hits Kagome and she is sent flying into Inuyasha's arms)

Inuyasha(pissed off) why the hell did you do that I mean you know I was going to keep her from fight.....

Miroku hurry....Inuyasha run I will take care of this fight you have already had enough trouble

(Inuyasha takes Kagome setting her down far away from the fight that is taking place)

Miroku Inuyasha!!!!!.....

Inuyasha what now???.....(turning around)

(Inuyasha seeing Sango's giant boomerang hit Miroku)

Inuyasha Miroku!!!.....

Sango (heart taking over) Mi..ro..ku how could I.... HOW COULD I DO THIS TOO YOU!!!!

(Miroku using his staff to help him up)

Sango Miroku are you......I will kill you

(Sango falls to the ground)

Miroku Inuyasha what did you do....

Inuyasha Simple I cut the back of her neck and took the jew shard out of her

Miroku (starting to cry) You idiot she probably dead because of you....Inuyasha unlike you we can die by being cut there....remeber

Inuyasha o crap....why the hell do you humans have to have so weak bodys

Kagome SIT!!!

(Inuyasha's head slams into the ground)

Inuyasha what was that for?...

Kagome I have told you a million times do not brag anymore

Inuyasha oo...I save your life and all I do is get to get my head pounded into the ground not even a thank you

Miroku uh..Inuyasha

Inuyasha not now Miroku I am talking to Kagome can't you see that

Miroku ok.....

Kagome thank you...but....uh

Inuyasha your welcome now what did you want..(Inuyasha hit by Sango's boomerang right onto Kagome accedently landing on her in a wrong position)

Inuyasha o.....shit I know where this is going now

Kagome SIT BOY!!!

Miroku um..... kagome...

(Kagome looking up at Miroku)

Mirokuthat was kinda a bad idea...

Hey this is the end again sry I kinda am running out of time to write story I think I will write the next chapter in about 1 week if you want it sooner just im me at Amitoswordofdoom on AIM


End file.
